


追逐

by timelesssea



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelesssea/pseuds/timelesssea
Summary: ·黑白魔·是稿·一个代餐吃成真爱的故事
Relationships: Black Mage | BLM Characters/White Mage | WHM Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 10





	追逐

从漫长的睡眠中苏醒时，酸涩的疼痛还残留在心头。那绵密的灼痛经久不散，仿佛刚刚目睹了此生最后一场夕阳缓缓沉没般的怅然，又像与所爱之人永别，连自己的灵魂都被磨蚀殆尽的漫长钝痛。

黑魔活动了一下手指，这具身体是新夺来的，好在他也忘了原本的身体是什么感觉。他环顾四周，沾了血迹的咒杖落在地上——看来这躯体倒霉的原主人也修习魔法，那操纵起来就方便多了。

周围是深夜的林间，树木茂密，稀薄的月光下黑影摇曳，他依稀记得自己选择的沉睡之地是一处地下陵墓，但时光飞逝，已有大半浮现在地表，恐怕是盗墓贼的手笔。除此之外，吸进肺中的空气与记忆中无甚不同，泥土的湿润气息让他想到亚菲姆的森林来，他自嘲地摇摇头：亚菲姆早就在灵灾中淹没了。

单凭这林间的光景不足以判断今夕何夕。黑魔拾起咒杖，好在漫长的时光过去他的记忆仍然清晰，那唯一的愿望几乎在心中焦灼地发烫。

和那个人重逢。独一无二的，世间仅有的那个人。

东部林区的花蜜栈桥近来深受授粉不足的困扰，受到行会委托前来调查是否是元灵异常所致的白魔刚结束第一阶段的任务，在地图上圈出几个可能的污染源，正准备安排人手时听见有人在喊自己的名字。

“怎么了？”

“抱歉，白魔法师大人，因为这个人无论如何都要见您……”

白魔转过头，来者被一件血迹斑斑又沾满尘土的咒袍裹得仿佛刚从墓穴中挖出来的古董，这狼狈的模样比那人陌生的面容更令他吃惊。他礼貌地开口：“您是？”

那人匆匆上前，一把抓住他的手，白魔看见那只手也割开了不少血淋淋的口子。他来不及制止，抬头对上那人的眼睛，明明笼在帽檐的阴影下，却亮得像含着几乎要溢出的热泪。

“终于找到你了。”那人说话带着古怪的口音，不像白魔遇到过的任何地方的人。白魔想抽出手，无奈那人力气之大简直像死人抓着最后的救赎般，连手上的伤口都因用力过度而崩开，白魔见状也不敢再挣，任凭他把自己捏得骨头生疼。

白魔向愣在一边的养蜂人苦笑：“不好意思，借我们一个房间谈谈吧。”

进了屋，白魔也不知该说什么，那人也未回答白魔先前的提问，只盯着他，看他调配药水的手势。白魔想，看上去不像疯子，兴许是遭到元灵拒绝无处可归的流民：“先处理一下伤口吧……有落脚的地方吗？”

那人配合地脱掉外袍，卷起袖子，白魔见他手臂上被荆棘毒草划出的口子，稍深些的伤口边缘都卷了起来，泛着雨水浸过的白。

“会有点疼，忍一忍。”白魔不是没见过更惨烈的伤势，但还是心生疑惑，这人为什么带着一身的伤都要跑到这里来，还说要见自己？他的行程应该只有幻术师行会和双蛇党的人知道。

那人眉头都不皱一下，白魔每想悄悄观察对方的脸色，都正巧撞上他的眼睛。那眼神好像他们早已相识似的平静，又隐含着某种令他惶惑的执着，仿佛不烧尽就不休止的烈火。

“您知道我的名字吗？”白魔问，示意这位不速之客摘下帽子，这才发现他眉眼干净，黏在脸上的干涸血迹和尘土倒衬得他肤色愈发苍白。白魔莫名想到了头一回踏入无限城古迹时的澎拜心情，沉眠已久的古代遗迹中无法复刻的精妙花纹，随着他带来的第一缕阳光苏醒——

白魔回过神来，懊恼自己对这个长得还行但完全陌生的人浮想联翩，好在对方也是一副出神的模样，连发间缠了枯草都未曾察觉。白魔伸手摘掉那根枯草，替他清理脸上的擦伤。

那人突然开口：“我不知道你现在叫什么，但我认识你。”

白魔耸耸肩，猜想对方大概是流浪途中精神也受到了影响。

“你是白魔法师。”

白魔点头，那双眼睛不顾混着血污的药液自额头淌下，固执地盯着他，倒让他不好意思露出轻视的表情：“对，但尽管白魔法师数量很少，我也不是唯一的。不过要给你疗伤还是没问……”

“你应该知道，每个人的灵魂都是不同的。”那人突然打断了他，因为激动而变快的语速加上话中夹杂的只在古籍中出现的名词，白魔险些理解不了他的意思，“那是在生命之海中反复轮回，死亡也无法改变的东西。即使你的容貌、性格、姓名，一切的一切都改变了，我还是能循着这唯一的标志找到你……”

他取出一枚淡紫的灵魂水晶放在桌上，认清那是黑魔法师之证的白魔暗自吃了一惊，心知不能让这人四处乱晃。只不过那枚水晶比他在遗迹或古董店里见到的更棱角分明些，表面还刻着本不该存在的术式，好像一直被人细心保存着般光润。

“如果我说，你和千年前死掉的某个家伙是同一个人，恐怕你也很难相信吧。”

白魔听说过东方某地盛行灵魂转世的理论，据说死去之人从不会真正离开，同样的灵魂将重生在另一个新生命上。这种假说在艾欧泽亚最多被视作一种少数信仰，白魔从未认真研究过，更遑论相信自己是某人的转世。

但眼前这个人是认真的。白魔试图和黑魔说明，从学者们对星海的观测结果来看，消逝后回归以太界的生命，未必会以同样的形式再生。

结果对方重复了几遍“星海”这个词，似乎不甚理解。

“你不知道吗？”白魔讶然，但凡使用魔法，多少都应该接触过萨雷安学者对星海的研究。

黑魔摇摇头：“这恐怕是在我沉睡时诞生的新技术。”

“不，再怎么那也是两三百年前的学说啊……”

“我是灵灾后沉睡的，”黑魔补充，“水之灾厄。”

白魔被这话惊到无言，第六灵灾已经是千年前的历史。更可怕的是，追问间他发现黑魔对大量现今使用的技术都毫无概念，甚至说出了一些他从未听说过的度量单位，而他对第五星历的禁术又了解到令白魔胆寒的程度，心知这个人的智慧落到谁手中都不会有好结果，他也不愿向上级汇报这来路不明的黑魔法师。

太麻烦了，不如就当他是本送上门来的古书，白魔想，还会说话，长得也不错。

白魔随便找了个借口，说黑魔是身患旧疾的相识，请蜂场的人在房里再添一张床。忙完这一切天色已晚，白魔点了蜡烛，摊开地图开始写交给双蛇党的报告书。黑魔一开始坐在他右边，似乎是发现自己的影子挡住了光，又挪到另一边，除此之外没有别的动作。

白魔是个能一心二用的人，这种形式主义的报告书他也懒得全心全意地写，他随口和黑魔约法三章，不能让其他人知道他的出身，不能随便使用黑魔法，更不能召唤妖异。

话毕他才意识到自己并无可供交换的条件。但黑魔点点头，说，我答应你。

第二天白魔给双蛇党派来的帮手们简单安排了任务，随即带着黑魔前往他负责的区域。

天气晴好，阳光自树叶间投下金色的碎影，在人人都可听见的鸟语虫鸣之下，风声中夹杂着另一层被选中之人才能听见的声响。比起真正的声音，元灵的言语更像是特定的以太波动，白魔听见了柔和琴音般清澈温暖的絮语，如同预料的那样，这里并非污染的核心。

他不急着回去，问黑魔：“和你生活的时代相比，变化很大吧？”

昨天黑魔对今夕何夕已经有了大致了解，知道他所熟识的一切早已面目全非。他像只蚕食时光的蠹虫，抬眼光阴已经翻过了千年的书页。但他望着白魔在绿意中白得耀目的衣衫，恍然又觉得时间仿佛在第五星历的末尾留下了过长的注脚。

他伸出手，食指与拇指圈成的空隙将白魔的背影拢在框中，像吊坠中收藏的一张相片。尽管回过头来疑惑地看着他的这个人的脑中，不存在任何有关他的记忆。

“……是变了很多，但没什么。”他回答。

白魔断断续续地和他说了些历史事件，黑魔想这世界和过去也没多大区别，甚至从魔法水平上来讲退化了不少。经过巨大水晶缓缓旋转的集落，白魔“啊”了一声，教他以太之光的使用方法。

黑魔学得很快：“和魔路的原理很像。”

“魔路？”白魔问。

“过去玛哈城内安装的简易传送装置。你不知道也是自然。”白魔从黑魔的语气中听出一丝若有若无的怅然，然而这份距离他无法填补，也不觉得有什么填补的义务。

又在林中漫无目的地转了几圈，黑魔突然打破了沉默：“你不是自愿做这份工作的吧。”

“啊？”白魔想了想，“要说自愿也不算吧……出了白魔法师才能解决的麻烦，正巧我人又在格里达尼亚，就收到了行会的联络。”

“别人请求什么就做什么的话，你又会……”黑魔忽然意识到失言，话锋一转，“但是你，其实也没有多少认真帮忙的意思吧。”

“你其实早就知道给自己划分的这块地方不会有污染，故意把那些麻烦的区域安排给那些人了，不是吗？但不能回去得太早，所以才晃悠到现在。”黑魔说得平平淡淡，没有责怪的意思，好像只是陈述他观察得到的结论。

“你说得没错。”白魔坦白，“我确实在不违反规定但道德上不太好的范畴内偷懒啦。怎么，和你记忆中某位圣洁的白魔法师前辈大相径庭了？”

黑魔被这话戳得语塞，片刻后回答：“不，你还是这样比较好。”

傍晚时众人在蜂场门前集合汇报，果然有几个被派往冷僻地区的鬼哭队成员灰头土脸地回来了。白魔也未多说什么，一边说辛苦了一边替他们治疗。大概确定了污染源，白魔说时候不早，大家也累了，路上又有夜行性的魔物，明天再去镇抚元灵。

其实太阳还未落山，要赶去也完全来得及。黑魔清楚此地没什么太危险的魔物，哪怕白魔只带他一人也可以。但白魔或许另有打算，或许根本不在意养蜂人的生计。他无意深究，就跟着白魔回房。

白魔点了蜡烛，那支蜡烛在他不甚珍惜的使用下只剩了半截。写了一会儿无趣的报告书，白魔突然问：“那个人，我的前世？姑且这么说吧……他和你是什么关系？”

黑魔被问得措手不及，白魔显然不准备放过他尴尬的模样，笑问：“虽然我对那时的了解仅限古书的记载，但其实黑魔法和白魔法的使用者之间关系并不好吧？那么，是仇人？可你也不像打算杀掉我的样子。”

“当然不是……”黑魔避开他笑眯眯的眼睛，“我遇见他的时候，大洪水已经来临了，蠢货才有空谈什么国仇家恨，所有人都只想着活下去。”

“最开始我们只是凑巧在同一队难民里，后来因为饥荒，其他人全死了。我们试图与其他人汇合的路上，他也……”说这些话时，被洪水侵吞成灰色的天空又从回忆中投下噩梦般的阴翳，将黑魔的脸上罩在一层挥之不去的痛苦中，“但他其实有机会活下去，如果他不在那些注定要死的人身上浪费魔力，或者如果他愿意接受我的救助……”

“你刚才说蠢货才会在意立场问题。”

“那不是无限城人不愿接受玛哈人的帮助的问题，”黑魔朝他惨淡地笑笑，“那是能否为了活下去放弃为人的某些原则的问题。你觉得灾难来临时最触手可及的食物是什么？不需要掠夺争抢，每天都会有新鲜的，只看你肯不肯吃下去。”

“……”白魔想说疯子，又觉得自己没有资格批评人面对死亡胁迫时的决定。

“他吃不下去，无论我怎么逼迫他。”黑魔继续说，“我只能背着他寻找可能有食物的村庄，半路下起了暴雨，等我找到有遮蔽的地方才发现他已经死了。环在脖子上的手，僵硬得拿不下来。”

“孤身一人很难在那种情况下生存，而且当时，‘活下去’这件事已经不那么吸引我了。”他的手下意识地在膝上屈成一个虚握的姿势，却只有晦暗的光落进掌心。

“我明白，无论何时，人死不能复生才是流行的理论。但只要你看的书足够多，总有一些旁门左道的希望，使死人复活的炼金术，或者不灭的灵魂，诸如此类。所以我利用邪术陷入了沉睡，就是这么回事。”

“所以你说，我们是什么关系？”黑魔笑得惨然，像古墓里见不得光的石碑，乍看清晰如旧，伸手一碰就化成齑粉。

白魔站起身，伸手摘掉黑魔的帽子，手覆上他冰冷的脸颊：“我明白了，你和他是恋人，或者类似的没了他你就会死的关系，但你我不是。”他抚摸黑魔的嘴唇，柔软的，浸润着夜风的凉。

“但我们可以有别的关系。”

烛光昏暗，垂下的碎发遮住了黑魔大半的脸。白魔还是注意到对方在脸红，觉得好笑，明明说着自己过去就是他的恋人，上了床居然还会害羞吗？

他伸手拨开黑魔额前被汗水濡湿的头发，那双眼睛的主人似乎讨厌他窥探的目光，抿了抿唇。

“别这样嘛，我想看看你的脸。”他想让气氛松快些，主动拉着黑魔的手，放在自己腰腹上，“当然不这么严肃就更好了。”

黑魔果然笑了，白魔有一瞬的心猿意马，想这笑容也好，帽子下蓬松柔软的头发也好，都是黑魔身上只有他知道的部分。

黑魔俯下身，扯开他的领口，说：“我是不是忘了告诉你，这具身体其实也不是我的？”

“什么……”白魔还想问，被黑魔留在他颈侧和胸前的吮吻打断，温润的湿意蹭得他心痒。黑魔的手探进他袍底，捏得他呼吸急促起来。

白魔伸手去抚摸黑魔的头，像给一只长毛猫梳理毛发，但这个温柔的动作很快被他收紧的手指转为一种强迫：他揪着黑魔的头发让对方抬起脸来。黑魔皱了皱眉，没什么表情地望着他。

“你刚才说的话是什么意思？”白魔放松了力道，打量黑魔没了前发遮挡的五官，脸上的伤已经愈合大半，泛着健康的血色和情欲的绯红。

黑魔又笑了，支起身回答他：“肉身要熬过这么长的时间太困难了，所以我只保存了自己的灵魂。”

白魔突然想到黑魔的灵魂水晶上那些古怪的刻痕：“这种魔法，即使凭借当时玛哈的技术也……”

“没错。但人间不能实现的目的，利用异界的力量，就不是什么难事。”恍然间白魔觉得黑魔漂亮的笑容好像死乌鸦身上的羽翼，尚且光洁地包裹着内里早已腐烂的躯体。

“失去你之后，我读到了禁书中关于灵魂转世的记载。所以我和妖异签订了契约，我要求它们将我的灵魂封存在水晶里，并在上面留下夺取生者身体的诅咒。”黑魔耸耸肩，轻轻抚摸白魔的眼角，“虽然你们厌恶的妖异，但完成得还不错吧？至少这具身体还不算让你讨厌？”

“契约？你用什么和它们做了交易？”沁入皮肤的体温让白魔忍不住发抖。

“我原本的身体，对妖异来说素质良好的魔法师尸体也是不错的附身工具吧。大概还有几个灵灾后幸存的玛哈人，不过这些都无所谓。”黑魔低下头，去吻白魔的嘴唇，并不深入只是浅浅地勾弄唇瓣，吮吸齿列间的津液，像长喙的鸟儿不耐地催促一朵花紧闭的花房，“反正你在意的不是那些事吧。”

“即使是捡来的身体，对你来说，我足够好用不就够了吗？”

白魔记不清这是第几次被黑魔吻到脱力了。他不是没和其他人做过，通常他会隐藏自己白魔法师的身份，和那些看对眼又直觉没有后患的人共享短暂的一夜。但那些情事总是各取所需，相比之下黑魔有些太亲昵了，太多的亲吻和爱抚。他转念想，这也是一种各取所需，黑魔需要的是延续过去的幻觉，他需要的是一个方便的伴侣。

黑魔并不急着扩张他的后面，一手压制着他一手握着他的性器，在他口中的空气被尽数夺走后用指甲轻轻地刮搔敏感的浅沟，窒息时快感格外强烈，他呜咽一声把黑魔推开。

“……你可以进来了。”

黑魔没放开他的性器，另一只手沾了润滑送进他后穴里。前后都被掌控的感觉让白魔不太适应，萍水相逢的人一般不会管他前面的反应，他们着急的是赶紧插进那个屁股。但黑魔不太一样，白魔在心里承认，他用的是对待恋人一般的温柔态度，细心得近乎侍奉。

“进来。”白魔哑着嗓子催促，他不喜欢在被进入之前先射一次。

黑魔抵进去，动了几下，找到刚才手指触碰过的那处腺体。性器没有完全插进去，只用柱头浅浅地撞着白魔的敏感点，好像要让那处软肉记住形状似地反复磨蹭。白魔的性器还被黑魔捏着，在手指的玩弄下诚实地吐出清液。过于精准的刺激让白魔来不及喊停就射在黑魔手里，柔软的甬道也随之收缩张合，好像邀请性器再进来一点。

黑魔从善如流地埋进深处，却不急着动，只是嵌在里面享受湿热肠壁的蠕动。白魔喘息着抬眼看到黑魔正望着自己，好像在等自己缓过神来，又像在欣赏自己高潮后的表情。

他承受不了这份感情，太沉重了，连性事都变得像献身和施舍。

“你动吧，”他说，“别在意我。没必要。”

黑魔沉默了一阵。白魔正思忖这话是否过于伤人的时候房间突然暗下来，蜡烛终于烧完了。于是和黑水般的夜色一起涌入感官的还有黑魔抚上他大腿的手掌，温热的，和他遇到的任何一个活人无异。对不应期的身体而言快感密集得有些发麻，但他不打算出声，怕那些多余的关心和照料。

他听见上方传来黑魔的喘息。顶得太深的时候后穴机械地收紧，黑魔的性器也同样享受到了被绞住的快感，那呼吸也陡然急促起来。白魔莫名想到，对他来说这就是和恋人做爱的感觉吗？用不是自己的身体，和一个丝毫不把他视作恋人的人。

他在黑暗中伸出手，先触碰到的是黑魔的头发，再沿着发丝一路摸索，额上的汗水，鼻梁，最后是眼下湿湿的一片。他不能彻底理解黑魔哭泣的原因，想来应该有很多，无论是千年前走投无路的决定，还是此刻孑然一身的处境。

他只能将手攀上黑魔的肩，把他拥在怀里，眼泪温热地沾在他的指尖，又逐渐冷却。

之后白魔顺利完成了蜂场的净化工作，带着黑魔重新回归他习惯了的冒险生活。生理需要的时候他还是会和黑魔上床，也有时是黑魔主动把他压到床上。黑魔好像没再哭过，他也没把那件事太放在心上，只是发现黑魔偶尔会做噩梦，含含糊糊地说一些他听不懂的话，他半梦半醒间去揉黑魔的头发，那阵痛苦的呓语就逐渐平息下去。

在同伴面前，黑魔被他介绍为新结识的精通咒术的朋友，黑魔实力不俗，也没人提出异议。唯一不好的可能是以他第五星历大魔法师的眼光来看，许多现代的冒险者简直幼稚得可笑，团队的气氛经常因黑魔一针见血的某句话降到冰点。

每当此时白魔只能笑着打圆场，尽管不过是一拍即散的合作关系，暂时的和睦还是有必要的。

这天也是如此。白魔头疼地看着那个幻术师新人眼泪汪汪的模样，拍拍她的肩膀说问题不是很大，以后再努力就行。

好容易哄好了，众人也没了再次挑战的兴致，彼此客套几句便散了。

白魔有点火大，倒也不是那个遗迹多么难进，而是很难再遇到那样一群傻乎乎地答应他不要古籍残本的新人了。

“也不是什么大事，何况治疗是我份内的工作，为什么你非要说那些话？每次都闹到散队，下次哪还有运气碰到这么一群不知道古本价值的菜鸟？”

“我只是指出那个人的错误，禁不起批评是她自己的问题。至于古本，下次商量着来就可以了。”

“知道那本书值多少钱的人怎么可能答应！”白魔被黑魔的无知气到胸闷，“能不能少对自己不知道的事情发表高论？”

“但让你和那个人搭档可能让整个队伍陷入危险，这次散了是好事。”黑魔冷冷地说，“你对自己的能力太自信了。”

白魔冷笑：“你跟了我这么久的评价就是‘太自信了’？那恐怕我也不怎么禁得起批评。”

这不是指技术上的生疏，而是一厢情愿地认为自己可以挽救所有人的轻信。黑魔想解释，但白魔已经背过身去，他只能亦步亦趋地跟在白魔身后——谁让钱都在白魔身上。

这场争吵后是漫长的冷战。白魔没提出赶人，只是在次晨黑魔穿戴整齐准备一起出任务时告诉对方“你不用来了”。黑魔倒也识趣，再没打算跟着他。白魔不知道自己出门时黑魔是一直窝在房里还是独自出去过，想来也不是自己该干涉的事。

夜里两人的桌前各自点着灯，互不干涉的两团光割据了屋内的黑暗，总是无话。

所以白魔某天发现黑魔不在旅馆内时只以为他终于受不了了。他有一些意料之中的失落，但想来自己从不信灵魂转世之类没有以太学依据的想法，这些日子只不过是利用他对死人的眷恋图方便罢了。

他盯着黑魔床上的褶皱，想到对方每次亲吻自己前长久的凝视，和亲吻结束后落寞地垂下的眼睫。是在想自己和那个人相似的地方吗？还是说他自己也意识到了，他像救命稻草似地相信的学说不过是无稽之谈。人在绝望中抓住的也未必是希望，那只是他无法承受失去的借口。

只不过这飞蛾扑火的过程太漫长，长得变成一场千年的独角戏。白魔想，也不知道他一个人能不能安全度日。

银胄团的旧识骑士喊白魔的名字时，白魔正喝得半醉，整个人陷在酒精营造的温暖的云里，好半天才认出是谁。

“终于找到你了，怎么在这里……”骑士有点焦急，“你最近是不是带了一个咒术师？”

白魔顿时觉得酒在胃里灼烧起来：“怎么了？”

来者向他简单地说明了情况，大意是职务之便听说乌尔达哈这几日抓到一个使用禁术的罪犯，原本是要直接关进监牢的，但有耳尖的人听到风声，半途又说要送去咒术师行会进一步鉴定他的身份。

“说是这么说，其实根本没往那地方押。八成是有些地位的人自己想套些邪术知识，借了行会的名字，到时候还我们一个死人，和一些罪不可赦的故事便完事。”

“……送去哪里了，你知道吗？”白魔听得背后发冷。

骑士说了城外一处废弃矿洞的位置，想了想补充道：“我没亲眼看见，不确定一定是你的朋友。但根据举报他的人说，他确实是用了些寻常咒术师不会的破坏性法术之类的。你要捞人就赶紧去吧，我给你打打掩护还是没问题的。”

“我知道了。”白魔起身离开。

“啊，也不和我说谢谢……”骑士无奈地跟上，看来是真的急了。

黑魔做的还是经常做的那个噩梦。他在尸山血海中行走，一双冰冷的手卡在他颈上，逐渐令他窒息。他想回头看看那个人的脸，却怎么也做不到。自己明明应该是记得的，那人在泥淖般肮脏的洪水下洁净如初生百合般的面庞，治愈他的伤口时空气中以太的振动，最后失去血色，苍白如石像的皮肤。

却怎么也想不起来。

脖颈上的手一点点收紧，化成一双白骨。他清楚自己本来是要找那个人的，追逐着那个人业已逝去的幻影，祈求着一场重逢。结果，却连旧事都如氧化黯淡的油画般，被新世界中纷至沓来的色彩决然地掩盖，绘上新的，另一个人的模样。

他原本是将白魔当成那个人来对待的，但是越相处，越容易遗忘他们相似的地方，相反白魔身上那些本被他视作违和感的地方日渐鲜明起来。

比如白魔虽然也会做些符合治疗者身份的毫无意义的善事，却总是恰到好处地保持置身事外的距离；又比如白魔半开玩笑地说“如果是我的话应该愿意吃尸体吧，毕竟活下去比较重要”。

他阖上眼，这次大概再也不会醒来了，也就不必再探寻那些问题的答案。

“你真的不回去？”骑士满头大汗，“再不走天都亮了，你让我怎么对巡逻队解释这满地死人？”

“你自己想，扛回去再治这人就真的没救了。”白魔的语气让骑士想到过去搭档时的某些糟糕回忆，安静地闭了嘴。

能用的治疗术和应急药物都用了，白魔自己也清楚能不能活命只是看扎尔神愿不愿意引黑魔前往来世。但他还是在黑魔身旁呼唤他的名字，轻拍他的脸颊，每隔一段时间翻开他的眼睑检查状况。尽管这一切只是缓解他自己的焦虑。

骑士帮不上什么忙，说白了他觉得那咒术师基本和死人无异，看样子就知道审讯早已结束，而且没能套出什么有用的东西，所以下手格外残忍。

他四处转悠，检查现场有没有什么不利于稍后编造报告的东西——总不能说残党全被一个白魔法师杀了吧，那引起的问题不是他能承担的。“哎，这是什么。”

他扬了扬一本褪了色的旧书，包装纸被粗暴地扔在一边，又溅上了血迹，看上去脏兮兮的。没想到白魔看到那本书的封皮就脸色大变，冲过来一把夺了下来。

“干什么啊白魔法师大人，我说你朋友可能出事了你表情都没这么难看……”

白魔没回嘴。骑士看他拿着书站在那仍未苏醒的人面前一动不动，昏黄的壁灯把他照得像阿达内斯圣柜堂内凝视棺椁的神像。

黑魔醒来时白魔竟然没什么喜悦的心情，只麻木地想如果他一直不醒自己就一直等下去。他问：“认识我吗？”

黑魔想开口，如被刀割的喉咙发不出声音。

“忘了你被下药了，还认识我就眨两下眼。”

黑魔眨了两下眼。

“认识我就够了，行了走吧。”白魔示意骑士背上黑魔，走在旁边不忘挖苦一句，“我可没背个死人的兴趣。”

白魔的照料下黑魔很快脱离了生命危险，只是伤口还没愈合，沉默毒药的药性也没褪净，几天后勉强能说话了，黑魔哑着嗓子对端着粥的白魔说：“抱歉。”

“别说话了，比乌鸦叫还难听。”白魔沉着脸放下碗，他想知道的不是这些，但现在还不是时候。

黑魔听话地闭嘴，继续当一个哑巴。

过了几天，白魔被骑士喊去处理些程序上的问题。黑魔遵循他离开前留下的“不许出门”的嘱托，只在房内走动，一眼就看到了白魔桌上那本破破烂烂的古籍。拿到那本书的经过和随后莫名其妙的一连串事故好像已是很久之前。

但自己为什么会做出那样的决定，他已经有了答案。

身后传来钥匙转动的熟悉声音，白魔打开门，见黑魔站着，有些意外：“有没有哪里不舒服？晚饭我随便买了点……”他看清黑魔手里拿着的书，顿时沉默下来。

“那本书……”他移开眼神，又不忍地转回黑魔身上，“你真的没必要去拿，差点把自己害死。”

“因为你说过想要。”黑魔平淡地回答，“我总得想个办法再和你说上话。”

白魔脸热了一秒，随即冷静下来，他借着放东西的动作背过身去，藏住自己颤抖的手：“你会这么想，也只是因为把我当成了别人。利用了你这么长时间，该道歉的是我。”

他的手被黑魔从背后握住，低语如细雨坠入耳中：“那你呢？你救我是因为把我当作别人吗？”

“……当然不是。”白魔觉得自己的喉咙因哽咽而发痛，“因为你是你。”

黑魔的头发软软地蹭在他脖子上，带着药水清洁的气味：“我也是。我做这些只是因为你是你。”

天色渐暗，却没人有空点灯。白魔被黑魔按在墙上，感到细细的吻落在自己颈后和耳后，痒得他忍不住偏过头，却只是把更多皮肤暴露给身后的人。

十二神知道这个情况已经是他讨价还价数次的结果。从“你身上的伤还没愈合不能做”到“至少给我滚回床上”，全都被黑魔钳制的动作无声地拒绝。他太习惯于黑魔在性事上的迁就，这样的强硬倒让他不知所措。

长袍的下摆被撩起，揉成柔软的一团垂在腿边。黑魔咬着白魔的耳廓，一手在紧窄的甬道中探索，一手抚弄白魔的胸口——上衣来不及脱，隔着布料却也能感到乳尖已经兴奋地挺起，黑魔用指腹搓弄那点，感受它在粗糙的刺激下逐渐肿胀的变化。

白魔羞耻得想挣，被黑魔一句“你再动我伤口就要裂了”吓到腰都僵了。反应过来对方只是虚张声势地威胁，只能回头恨恨地骂：“我看你好得很……”

黑魔低头去吻他泛红的眼角，手指摁着甬道内的那一点，白魔无处可逃，被磨出了呜咽似的哭喘。他觉得黑魔这次做得很急，好像迫不及待操进去似的，匆匆扩张几下就把性器捅了进来，偏偏自从和黑魔冷战以来他们就没做过，两人都感到了后穴的紧张。

说不上好受，但他居然觉得比以前要好，没了那些沉重的顾虑和迁就，他被黑魔两手箍着腰承受一下下直抵深处的冲撞，只能咬着唇忍住呻吟。

黑魔腾出一只手，想替白魔套弄时发现对方已经在自慰了，于是他按着白魔的手，引导他抚慰自己，隔着柔软的手掌揉捏那根他早已掌握敏感之处的性器。

这比黑魔替他套弄还让白魔脸上发烫，黑魔却还嫌不够，另一只手松开他被掐得疼痛的腰，手指探进他的口腔，声音不知因为旧伤还是情欲格外低哑：“叫出来。”

舌尖被手指灵巧地夹住，每一下进出带来的快感就诚实地从双唇间溢出。白魔无计可施，狠狠咬了黑魔的手指一口，甚至尝到了血腥味。

黑魔抽走手指，笑意里有些无奈：“怎么还咬人呢？”

白魔想说些什么回击，被黑魔突然撞进深处的性器激得忘了生气，只剩了破碎的叫声。黑魔的血留下的淡淡铁锈味还残余在口腔里，身体深处埋着黑魔胀大的性器，下身早就在亵玩下射出了粘腻的液体，手指和手指还不舍地相扣着，好像身心全部的快乐都被这个人所包裹。

白魔有些迷茫地喊着黑魔的名字，黑魔以为是插得狠了，稍微放慢了速度。白魔有些艰难地回过头来，散乱的几缕头发垂落在眼前：“不是……我想看着你。”

白魔后背靠着墙壁，一条腿被黑魔抬起，紧绷的韧带让他感觉有些疼痛，但比起这个他更担心身上人的伤势：“你没事吧？有没有哪里疼？”

“还有空管这个？”黑魔的眼睛像蛊惑人心的弯月，下身却趁机碾过白魔的敏感点，白魔战栗着下意识地抓住黑魔的衣服，“手指挺疼的，刚才被谁咬出血了，不负责的吗？”

“行啊，”白魔顺势把黑魔往自己身上拉，咬住对方湿润的唇，在齿间磨出血的味道才罢休，“有的是时间治。”


End file.
